Mushi Tea
by Caranora
Summary: While Zuko is sick, Iroh gets the chance to reflect on his nephew. And gets a little chance to poke fun when Jin comes over for a surprise vist...Thank Agni Zuko won't remember any of it!


I sighed and closed my eyes briefly. When would my nephew's fever ever break? I dunked a small cloth into the bucket next to me, wringing it out slightly as I pulled it up. I dabbed at Zuko's flushed cheeks gently. I knew well enough that Zuko was sorting through inner turmoil just, but I was fretting for the young man's health. I rest the rag on the, to me _still_, Prince's head; kneeling back down. Absently I wiped the sweat from my own forehead. What could I possibly do for the teenager to calm him, make him more comfortable. Not much, I mused looking around the small room, for we still hadn't moved into Upper Ring. What a change that should be! I shook my head, I was being foolish for there were much more important matters on hands, most of all Zuko's health. I stood up and plunked down onto an armchair, and I felt it sink down considerably from it's original size. I would have chuckled if I were in the mood, but, alas, I, of course, was not. I closed my eyes and allowed myself a short meditation without the usual flames, obviously.

I awoke at the sound of a light _taptap _against the door. I rubbed my eyes; I hadn't even realized I had fallen asleep. I groaned getting off my armchair when my back cracked into place. At least I was aging gracefully! I walked over though the sliding door and to the entrance door and pulled it open gently, wincing at the squeak it made for I did not Zuko to be awoken. I blinked when I saw the young women standing in the doorway a light flush on her cheeks. She blinked and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Um, er good afternoon Mushi. I just, just stopped by to…to talk to Li because I saw the sign on the teashop and I was wondering why you guys weren't going to be serving there anymore, and I really didn't want to ask your manager because he seemed a bit um you know irritable and stuff."

Jin bit her lip awkwardly, and I was genuinely surprised she wasn't huffing and puffing from saying all this in one breath. I blinked and quickly decided to let her in, and grabbed a small kettle off the table; deciding to make some tea for us, Agni knows I needed it. When I finished I placed a small teacup in front of her and sat down across from her.

"Thank you Mushi. And um, so why aren't you working there anymore."

"Well, I've been offered my own teashop in the Upper Ring, Jin. It's wonderful for me. As a child I had always loved drinking and making my tea for people, but well…my father really didn't think it a…suitable trade for me." I replied slightly awkward for I had forgotten that here I was not to be Fire Lord Azulon's rightful successor.

"Oh! That's wonderful Mushi…so are you, erm, moving there?" I nodded to her, and even though I could hear something other than praise in her voice I couldn't help to be eager for it.

"So um…" she rubbed her shoulder, and I had trouble suppressing a grin, for I knew very well what she was waiting for. Unfortunately, she will leave unsatisfied for I knew very well, that Zuko wasn't really up for his love life at the moment. It became even harder to suppress the smirk…Zuko, the boy who had always been horrible with women _Zuko_, had a love life!

"He is very ill dear." I told her gently. She blinked and looked at me in surprise. "But, if you wish you may help me feed him…!" I said to her with a smile, Zuko would of course be too delirious to realize Jin was even there, either that or he'd forget as soon as he fell asleep.

"Is he really so sick Mushi? Will he be alright. I could come back later! I just wanted to, um, you know talk to him. But really, I'm probably just annoying you!"

"No, Jin dear, come help me wake him, he'll be less likely to have a tantrum from being awoken with a witness." Jin blinked at the humor I had been trying to add to her babbles. I wondered what kind of fit Zuko threw in public when he had been out…with a girl…who liked tea!

I managed to convince the girl that I could use some company, (and I really could) so as I boiled some rice I had her wait at the table. When I was done I led her into the connected room. She let out a small gasp and kneeled down next to my nephew.

"Jin could you please lift his head up for me?"

"Yes, of course." she muttered. I gently patted Zuko's cheeks and his eyes fluttered open.

"Hello, _Li_" I said gently, but still stressing his name.

"Are you feeling any better?" I asked him. Zuko began trying to prop himself up on his elbows. He was getting stronger.

"I don't even know, Uncle." He told me and managed one of his favorite expressions, his signature smirk.

"Well, you have a guest Nephew." Zuko raised his eyebrow at me. I nodded over his shoulder.

"Um, h- hi Li." Zuko blinked at me and tried to turn his head slightly. When he could see her he just starred at her, unable to place her. After a moment he made a statement that seemed to be more a question.

"S- Jin." I was just glad he didn't say 'Song', which he was probably about to say. I sighed I'd feed him: let him place his thoughts.

"Jin hold his head while I stuff this in his mouth." I smiled, when Zuko gave me a look that I had known very well from the past few years, '_No! Not a new recipe!'_.

"Open up!" Jin propped a pillow in her lap and Zuko leaned back against it. Jin watched in silence as I fed Zuko the steaming rice.

"Last of it, Junior!" I couldn't help it, it reminded me of when Zuko was a baby, and Ursa had allowed me to feed him. Zuko narrowed his eyes but took my food.

"Junior?" Zuko groaned something along the lines of 'Don't say a word.'

"I'm prohibited from speaking, Jin. He's as stubborn as his father." To my surprise this was met with silence. I looked to see Zuko had fallen asleep with his head against Jin.

"I suppose you won't get to speak to him for a while." she nodded.

"I'll tell him you stopped by, is that alright?" Jin stared at me.

"Is he really that sick, Mushi?"

"Yes, he is Jin. But he is strong and has been through much worse in many ways. He shall be fine." Jin nodded and when I had said 'much worse' I noticed her glance at the large scar surrounding his eye. Jin gently stood after placing his head back on the mat. I led her to the door, and we exchanged goodbyes. After Jin had left I went back into the other room and bounced into my armchair. I looked down at the form of the sleeping Prince and sighed.

This boy- no, this _man_ was my son; he had always been and always shall. A small, sad smile crossed my lips remembering my little Lu Ten, my little boy. I blinked as a wetness built up in the back of my eyes; _my little soldier_.


End file.
